


Born to be Enslaved: Fight it or Accept it

by bre42



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre42/pseuds/bre42
Summary: In a world where Youkai are the ruling class and humans are considered property, three females will have to survive the laws of society and find a way to make the best of a bad situation or escape and suffer the consequences. It always gets worse before it gets better, but will it ever get better for these females? Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha(Summaries are not my strong suit)





	1. The Capture

In the later years of the 22nd century, Youkai became the dominant species. Humans quickly became property to their Youkai overlords. To be kept as property, the humans had to learn to speak with care unless they wanted to be parted from their tongues, to watch their body language lest they offend and end up slaughtered or maimed. There were rare occasions where humans, male and female, became mates of the Youkai that owned them, but that had only happened to lower class demons. The higher class always felt it was beneath them to mate a human, but there were still instances of intense love arising between a higher-class Youkai and a human. In those cases, the Youkai would still mate another demon and the human would become a mistress, concubine or whatever use the Youkai required of them.

There were still those that resisted living in the designated cities under the thumb of the Youkai, but they still suffered the consequences of those choices as well. When choosing not to obey the rules of society, one had to be very careful not to be caught. Those of breeding age were taken to the various shelters where they were processed and registered. Here, they waited to be bought so they could serve their new masters. Male humans were usually left to their own devices but once they broke the law: disrespecting a Youkai or stealing or general misconduct, they were then processed and registered just like the females.

* * *

Sunlight filtered in from the slight gaps between the wooden roof of the medium sized cottage that housed at least fifteen females. The scratched wooden floors weren’t pretty but at least they didn’t get splinters. The dry wall was cracked in places but it wasn’t covering everyone in fine dust and white powder. They were all nearly sleeping on top of one another as cots and sleeping bags were strewn over every available surface. The one closest to the walls stirred as the light poured over her face and she grumbled, “Why is it that I’m always in the sun spot?” Of course, no one answered her as she shifted away from the light and forced her body up. Her black hair caught the light and reflected dark blue, almost purple in places.

Stretching her arms above her head, she frowned at being the first to wake. As she got up, she was careful to watch out for the others around her, ‘At least I should appreciate being the first one up. Bathroom to myself, wonderful.’ She smiled to herself as she folded her bed then slowly moved towards the bathroom, thankful it at least had running water even though it wasn’t hot, while thinking of what to make for breakfast that would spread between everyone and that would be portable. Just as she made it to the three slightly broken steps that lead to the second floor, she paused.

The wood of the front porch creaked softly so as to go unnoticed, but in the quiet of the morning it was very loud to her. Kagome listened to the light shuffle of feet as she rushed around the room waking everyone. One girl looked up at her with a protest on her lips, but Kagome covered her mouth and pointed to the door while mouthing, “We have to go. Now!” Sango, a girl Kagome’s age but slightly taller than her, wasted no time getting to her feet so that she could pull the others up. Some of the girls scrambled to grab their things, tripping over the small tables they’d found and set up a month ago to have somewhere to eat, while Kagome grabbed another girl, Rin, whom she and Sango were closest with. Just as Kagome pulled Rin along behind her to catch up with Sango on the second floor, the front door exploded.

Burning wood and splinters rained down from the busted front door just as chaos erupted around the room. All over, the girls scattered like roaches while men dressed in long leather trench coats and combat boots rushed in. Sango, Rin and Kagome all rushed up the three stairs, through the back room and out the window. Rin looked back to see some of the girls had run out the house and scattered into the surrounding trees before she was pulled forward to run. Lungs burning and legs screaming for rest didn’t stop the girls as they ran as fast and as hard as they could. “Sango, I don’t think I can do this much longer,” Kagome wheezed as she pushed her body forward. Although Kagome was the only one to complain, they were all feeling the same; unfortunately, stopping was not an option.

The sounds of heavy booted feet could be heard behind them. “We have to keep moving or we’ll be caught!” Rin, surprisingly, was ahead of their small group with Kagome bringing up the rear. Sango wondered briefly how the headhunters had taken them by surprise like this while cursing silently, ‘Fuck! How the hell did they find us and why the hell didn’t we notice sooner?!’ She looked back at Kagome, taking notice that she was starting to favor her right leg, ‘Not good. With the hunters this close, stopping now spells problems. If we left her, Rin and I could make it but it wouldn’t feel right.’ Unfortunately, the headhunters were faster and after an hour of running, they were getting closer.

Sango reached back and grabbed Kagome by the wrist, trying to pull her forward as she thought fiercely that she hoped that Kagome’s body didn’t give out. the sounds of voices barking out orders reached her ears just as feet rushed by her and she heard a squeak followed by a muffled thud. Sango watched as Rin was body checked and thrown to the ground under the force of another body colliding with her own. Behind her, Kagome let out a cry as Sango changed their direction as she apologized for leaving Rin behind. Suddenly, Sango felt a tug then a jerk as Kagome’s hand was pulled from her own as she was dragged to the ground by the ankles as one of the hunters had jumped to reach her but had missed. She knew she couldn’t lament her friends as she heard the steps closing in on her but it still hurt to know that she was now all alone; although it didn’t hurt half as much as when she was tackled from the back with a shoulder right between her shoulder blades.

* * *

In the full light of day, Rin grumbled to herself as she looked around at the group of females she was now bound to, ‘Damn, this is just peachy.’ Although she knew what happened next, there was still a level of unknown to the situation, ‘We’ll become pets but what’s the process? Do they just drop us off at someone’s house or what?’ Rin frowned in as she thought this over and she knew no one could really fill her in because pets never really escaped their masters; besides, even if they did, she didn’t know anyone who’d run away. She winced as she shifted her weight slightly and felt the ache from being tackled dance up and down her right side; she knew that would leave a bruise later.

To her right, sat Sango; her long brown hair was tied at the end and her brown eyes looked slightly annoyed, if not outright angry. The clothing she wore had small holes from the run as trees had snagged pieces out of the material. In fact, all their clothing bore similar marks of damage. She noticed the way Sango was sitting and guessed she must have been bowled over as well and guessed all of them would have some form of bruise from this encounter. For the time being, they were being guarded by just two of the six headhunters meaning they were still hunting, although everyone from her group seemed to be present. Rin frowned, just wanting to move forward even though she wanted her freedom more.

When the rest of the hunters returned, they were being trailed by five more females, “We’ll bring them back with us,” Rin heard one of them say. Two of the girls had their hair shorn into stylish but messy pixie cuts while the other three all looked as if they hadn’t cut their hair since birth. Rin felt a shift next to her as Sango leaned into her, “How long do you think they’ve been missing for?” Rin shrugged and looked back towards the five females as they were joined to the chains that bound the rest. She watched as the girls with the long hair were taken to the front of the line and the short haired girls were left at the back. Rin frowned as she wondered why that was but then as she looked over the group of them, she noticed they were all arranged by the length of their hair. She wondered at the reasoning as they were all lead over to the waiting black vans to be escorted back to the cities.

Rin frowned as they were all squeezed tightly into the second van with two headhunters as the remaining four were seated in the other van and then they were off. She looked around at the other occupants as she couldn’t look out the blacked-out windows. She noticed that some of the girls looked fearful and the others looked reserved to whatever fate awaited them at the end of the ride, ‘I won’t give in like that. No matter what happens, I won’t give up,’ she thought as she continued to look around. Rin noticed the same fire in Sango’s and Kagome’s eyes, and she knew they would get through this.

* * *

Sango was jolted awake as the vans abruptly stopped and the doors were forced open, “What the hell?” she inquired as she was dragged from her seat. She looked around at the slightly dazed expressions and realized she wasn’t the only one suddenly forced awake, ‘What is this place?’ Sango thought as she glanced around. The building in front of her was squat but longer on the sides. The light grey exterior broken only by the glass double doors made her think of a doctor’s office, and it instantly made her tense. The words across the door sent a cold shiver of dread up her spine. They were standing in a small loading dock surrounded on both sides by trees that seemed to stretch over the building like guardians. Sango had no illusions concerning the idea of her being sold once captured but to be brought to a place like this made it seem all the worst.

As they were forced through the glass doors, Sango winced at the drastic change from the now brightly lit sunny day to the dull bluish florescent lights overhead. The receptionist sat in the middle of a narrow hallway and on top of the desk housed a large monitor behind which sat a blonde-haired male that briefly looked up, “How many?” he spoke, his voice a low, rasping whisper. “Twenty,” was his answer, spoken from behind and to the left of Sango’s head. She didn’t turn to see who’d spoken as that wasn’t important. She frowned from the clinical white of the outer offices of the grey building when four female nurses seemed to materialize from the white double doors to the right of the front desk. The nurses all had black hair with differing streaks of color, narrow black eyes and light green scrubs. They walked towards the group to inspect the females before them; Sango noticed one of the nurses seemed to have a permanent sneer on her face.

The five females that were added to their group were unchained and taken into the back first, the long-haired girls going through the double doors first. Sango shifted this way and that to see if she could see through the opened door since there was no glass but once it swung closed, she realized how pointless it was since she couldn’t see anything anyway.

Not five minutes later, Sango felt more than heard the door the nurses had left through bang open. One of the nurses, a female with midnight black hair with dark blue streaks, stepped up to one of the headhunters with a grimace, “Did you check them at all? Those girls have already been tagged. Unchain the rest and send them back, now,” she huffed in a thin, high-pitched voice, “Next time, check them over first before just assuming they have no owners.” The headhunters scrambled to obey her order as she waited with her arms crossed and her foot tapping with impatience. Sango watched as she flipped a slip of her hair over her shoulder before turning on her heels to rush through the doors to bark orders at whoever else was back there. Sango rubbed her wrists once the chains were released, glancing to Rin and Kagome before being ushered through the mysterious white double doors.


	2. The Escape

Even among Youkai, there are no perfect societies. Often, there are many cases of in-fighting that must be brought before the council before the conflict can level more than one city block. Humans are often used to settle the conflicts between the two warring factions as a means of peace offerings. There are those of higher Youkai society that choose to live in the rural areas that have the money to build custom houses, and still attend higher society functions within the cities. Lower class Youkai, unable to replicate human speech or even take a humanoid form are relegated to the more rural areas as far away from the cities as possible since they'd rather devour humans than rule them.

Scattered throughout the cities are small stations where the unruly, lower forms of Youkai are forced to live by those higher up, not many but enough. Most are headhunters hired to track down runaways that have escaped the cities and need to be captured; while others are kept in other public locations to kill those humans who no longer serve a purpose in society. Those being punished for crimes, mostly men, are given a chance to fight for their lives as they are entered into combat with those Youkai; none have survived the encounters. Females being punished for crimes are usually punished by those who hold their contracts but if they are not under contract, they are fed to the lower Youkai without any hesitation and no second chances.

* * *

Sango nearly jumped out of her skin as the door closed with a very audible snick. The din of voices rose to a crescendo inside Sango's head as the realization settled in that this was her reality. The distant sounds of her name being called didn't register until hands gripped her shoulders, shaking her wildly. Sango snapped back to herself just as Rin was roughly pulled away from her. She reached out as a broad-shouldered man lifted Rin around her waist and carried her towards a door to the left. She turned to see another male taking Kagome and one coming for her.

She snapped as her adrenaline started to rush through her; heart beating faster, Sango quickly glanced around to find some way to prevent the other male from touching her and still save her friends. She grabbed a silver tray that was just to her right and dumped the contents as she swung with all her strength. It connected with the side of the male's head with a loud clunk as she ran to the guy holding Rin as she screamed and tried to kick him. she whacked him in the head as well before throwing the tray to hit Kagome's captor in the throat. Sango motioned for them to follow her as she raced towards the closed double doors.

Just as Sango was about to pull the doors open, the doors crumbled inward. Sango pulled the others back and curled protectively over them as the silhouette of a tall, broad shouldered man strode in through the doorway from the ruined front lobby. He stopped right in front of Sango, Rin and Kagome. She looked up and up and up from her crouched position on the floor and had to hold back a gasp. The man was strikingly handsome with his high cheeks bones, cleft chin and sharp nose. His hair was a shock of royal blue that stopped at his ankles and his eyes, slightly almond shaped, were light grey. In the center of his forehead was a cobalt blue flame.

"Where are they," he demanded in a loud, booming voice as sinful as melted chocolate poured over vanilla ice cream. Sango shifted slightly trying to move herself and the others somewhere out of the man's foot path in case he started walking. Her movements brought her to his attention as he knelt before them. This close, she noticed he had a bluish tinge to his skin given color by the small scales she could see and his pupils were thinned like a reptile's. There were thick, jagged scars, like claw marks, that wrapped around his neck from his right ear to just shy of his adam's apple. Sango jerked her eyes away and turned her head to the left, looking around the man to see that everything around them had gone still. Sango lowered her eyes from the intense stare just as the man rose to his full height once more when a nurse approached him, "Sir, you need to go back out front and wait until someone is available to see you."

Sango backed her and her closest friends into the corner as chaos erupted before them. The man grabbed the nurse by the throat, baring sharp fangs as he growled, "Your hunters have taken what belongs to me; taken them from my land while they were out. I will see them returned before I leave here." Sango watched as dark blue, almost black claws grew from his once dulled fingernails and dug into the nurse's neck. Red blood welled up from the wounds, running down the man's arms in thick rivers. Sango winced once she heard the sickening crunch of bones being shattered as the man broke the woman's neck and dropped her to the floor. She clutched tighter to Rin and Kagome as the man moved further into the room to confront another nurse.

Sango watched as a male nurse came at the man only to have both his arms ripped out from his shoulder and his throat ripped out with teeth. The man with the blue hair let out a loud, ground rattling roar until all the nurses backed up, wary of his next move. Sango felt a tug on the remains of her torn shirt, "Sango, what the hell is going on, why won't they just give him back what he came here for?" Kagome asked in a frantic whisper. This was the most blood spilled any of them had ever seen in such a short period of time. "Why the fuck are we still here?! This guy is providing the distraction that we could be using to escape!" Rin whispered angrily. Sango and Kagome nodded as they shifted towards the opened doors towards an uncertain freedom.

* * *

Rin stayed crouched low to the floor as she moved through the destroyed double doors as she made her way to the ruined front lobby. She picked her way over all the shards of glass that littered the floor while trying not to add to the cuts and bruises she'd already acquired. The sharp intake of breath behind her brought to her attention that at least one of the girls following her had cut herself, "Be careful. Any blood left behind is enough for them to catch our scents," she whispered.

Rin reached the remains of the front desk when she noticed the spray of red against the clinical white of the room. Her breath caught as she looked upon the body of the receptionist: his neck was twisted at an unnatural angle while his body cavity lay opened and his ribs pulled outward. Rin looked back at her two companions then back towards the empty frames of the glass doors, "Time to go. I feel bad leaving the others behind but it would have been harder to run with a large group."

Kagome and Sango nodded as they left the building and rushed across the parking lot. As they made it into the tree line, Rin thought she saw a ball of light streak across the sky. Rin shrugged her shoulders as she checked herself over, and shake loose whatever shards of glass might have been clinging to her. She smacked her teeth as she looked at the small cuts on her palms. She was about to speak of the unfair circumstances when she noticed that the ball of light had landed just inside the front of the building they'd just left. It revealed a man with long silver hair, white and red kimono and spiked armor.

* * *

Kagome brushed loose shards of glass from her knees and palms with a wince and frowned at the tiny beads of blood that sprang up in their place. She lamented crawling over glass as she turned her bright blue gaze to her beloved friends, she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. When her eyes caught sight of silver reflecting the sun, Kagome quickly crouched down and yanked the others down with her. She peaked over the tops of the hedges to make sure they hadn't been spotted when her eyes met molten gold. Kagome ducked back down, "There's a demon and we've been noticed or at least he knows we've gone. Since there's just one, I think we should split up."

She noticed the others wanted to protest but held up a hand, "I know you both think we should stay together but right now, I think our best chance is separating and meeting up somewhere familiar to just the three of us," she whispered somewhat sadly. She peaked once more and to her horror discovered that the man with the silver hair and gold eyes had vanished. Kagome kissed both her dearest friends on the heads and sprinted across the parking lot once more and vanished around the left of the building. She couldn't look back for her friends but she hoped they would do as she had done and run in separate directions; her thinking being that one man, demon or not, could not catch three women who weren't grouped together.

Kagome was sprinting through a thicket of trees when she tripped over a tree root after hearing the roar of a motorcycle engine. She paused only long enough to turn into a different direction, away from the roar that seemed to be getting closer. She ran with the sounds of the motorcycle only getting closer to her and her legs already starting to cramp up. She knew she had to push through the slight pain or whatever was chasing her would surely catch up. Instead of the steady panic that wanted to creep into her, she got angry. Angry at how her body was already breaking down when her life was in danger, angry that life had turned out this way for her and angry at whoever was behind her.

Kagome wished her body had had more time to recoup from the first round of escape but she would keep moving until she couldn't any longer. Kagome had broken into a full run by the time she heard the motorcycle but now she stopped, something wasn't right. As she stood breathing harshly, she considered the information presented to her, 'Whoever is on the motorcycle must have already been out here when we started running. So, there were two demons out here, maybe guards in case of escape. Either way, I think this demon is playing with me.'

Kagome surveyed her surroundings as she considered the possibility of the demon toying with her since whoever could've easily caught up to her with the motorcycle. Having limited choices, Kagome decided that she'd stay and confront whoever was after her to keep their attention away from her friends. She wasn't sure what would happen beyond this point other than her being recaptured and sold, but all she could hope was that her friends would be safe. Although she couldn't predict if this would help her friends at all, she hoped that they would somehow get away. Kagome stood with her head held high as she cast her eyes slowly around looking for anything she could use as a weapon when the time came.

The first thing she noticed as the male stepped out of the tree line before her was the long frosted white hair with red tips as if they'd been dipped in blood. So different from the well kempt silver hair of the man at the clinic, but something similar enough to suggest some familial ties between the two. The second thing she noticed were the small triangular ears on top of his head which made her want to touch them as she wondered how soft they were. Mentally, she cleared her head with a small shake as she squared her shoulders to face the man before her.

* * *

Rin watched as Kagome's face drained of color as she explained that they'd been noticed. She quickly glanced at her hands just as Kagome said they should split up; she wanted to object but Kagome was already running through the trees and out of sight. She turned to Sango who seemed to be lost in thought, "I don't think she'll make it very far because we haven't been resting since our last run. I'm worried about her," Sango whispered. Rin sighed while she touched her hand to Sango's shoulder, "I'm worried too but we have to trust that she will make it through. We all will.

"Sango, no matter what happens, I want you to know that we both love you very much. If we are to be caught and separated, I will never stop until I find you both again," she whispered, her throat thick with emotion. She turned and sprinted off in the opposite direction of Kagome, leaving Sango behind to wipe the tears from her eyes before she too left their last hiding place. As Rin raced through the trees, she swore she could feel eyes tracking her every movement. She knew if she looked around that she wouldn't find the owner of those eyes but she could somehow guess it was the man she'd spotted entering the "clinic" they'd just escaped from.

Rin ran towards more tightly clustered trees and close groupings of tall bushes hoping to slow down the man chasing her and for a moment she no longer felt eyes tracking her. She knew she couldn't slow down or relax if she wanted to ever see her friends again. Rin ran in a few circles, took twisting turns and retraced her steps before she ran out of the tightly packed trees and into a more opened forest area. She figured all the loops she'd made would throw off the man on her trail for a while so that she'd have some time to get further away. Unfortunately, once she was out in the open, the man from before landed gracefully in front of her.

Rin let out a startled scream once she processed what she was seeing and immediately started putting space between them. She watched him track her movements as she continued backwards. Her lungs heaved from her run and her legs burned but she refused to give into the fear trying to choke off what little air she'd managed to wrestle back into her body. When he finally moved, to her eyes it appeared he'd vanished and reappeared directly in front of her. Before any sound could escape her throat, pain erupted across her sternum and shortly thereafter, her vision went black.

* * *

Sango sat hunched behind small groupings of bushes, trying to figure out the best way to get back to the cabin or somewhere close enough where she'd be able to meet up with her friends. She suspected that's what Kagome meant when she'd said for them to split up and meet somewhere familiar. She hoped they could all make it without any trouble but she couldn't be certain that nothing terrible wouldn't happen. Sango checked her surroundings as she sprinted towards a grouping of trees that allowed her to see the building she'd just left while keeping her hidden from sight.

She vaguely wondered if any of the others had noticed their absences or at least had the very same idea of escape but hadn't been able to execute their plans. Not being able to save them bothered her since they'd all been together for over five years, but leaving them behind made sure that no one would immediately notice that Rin, Kagome and herself had left the building during the chaos. She silently apologized to the others from her hidden position before turning away from the building and racing deeper into the tree cover.

Sango swiped at her eyes as she fought back tears as she thought of all the others that had been left behind and those she'd never met that had gone through those doors to be sold. She felt slightly guilty that she and her closest friends were the ones to get away and maybe they weren't the only ones but she couldn't know that. As she raced towards her escape, she had to force her mind to focus on her own self-preservation. Sango jumped over boulders and ducked under low hanging branches as she pushed her already tired body to move beyond its limits in her hopes of escape.

Sango realized she'd been running since that morning; she was tired, dirty and quite ready for this day to be over, but it seemed fate had other plans. As she vaulted over a fallen tree, she overheard sounds of a struggle coming from her far right. Considering she was thinking more of her own self- preservation, she decided not to bother with the noises until she heard, "Don't come any nearer!" Her steps faltered as she heard the words in the familiar tone. Sango quickly found a way through the groupings of trees in her way until she found Kagome in a clearing facing off with a white-haired man. She noticed the little ears on top of his head and knew that he wouldn't go down like a normal human man.

She looked around for anything that could be used as weapon as she watched him advance on Kagome. As she searched the tree line and the clearing for something to be used as a weapon, her eyes scanned over a large boulder that she could lift in her hands. She figured she'd have a bit of trouble with the lift, but she hoped it was enough to at least slow him down so that she could save Kagome. Hoping for the best, she hoisted the heavy stone and charged the attacking male. Sango winced at the clunk of the stone connecting with his skull as she raced around him and grabbed Kagome before taking off.

Sango looked over to Kagome, a girl she may even consider as close as a sister, and smiled. She pulled Kagome along behind her with the desperate hope that they'd get far enough from the male with the frosted white hair. Perhaps they could catch up to Rin and manage to finally escape the life that seems to be laid out for them. She hoped they could hide until they were no longer viable except to maybe become nannies. Sango smiled as she thought of them being old enough to be sexually unattractive with gray hairs while watching some bratty kids. She would have laughed, but her air flow was already taxed enough from all the running.

Unfortunately as they moved further away from one male, Sango noticed another form unfold itself from the foliage ahead of them, ' _This can't be good_ ,' she thought. Sango tugged Kagome to a stop as the unknown, and until that moment unseen form, stepped into their path with a bored expression. He was tall with black hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, black button-up shirt with a dark purple trim and black jeans. As he directed his attention in their direction, his eyes locked with Sango's. She could feel her feet moving until she came to a gradual stop a few feet away from him. Kagome stared after her confusedly before trying to pull at her arm to get her away. Sango felt the tug but couldn't respond. Her vision swam and tilted until she sunk to her knees. Her last thought before her world spun and she sank into darkness was that she hoped Rin could forgive her for not getting Kagome to safety.

* * *

Rin came awake with a groan as the pain in her chest throbbed along with her heart beat. She settled into the warmth surrounding her, the past day seeming more like a dream as she stretched her body but stopped mid-stretch when she couldn't raise her arms. Taking a moment to reevaluate her situation, Rin revisited the last 24 hours of her life just to be sure she hadn't made it all up. She had woken up only to be taken into custody, transported to some place set up like a clinic, she managed to escape only to cross paths with some guy with long white hair. She could recall him dropping onto her direct path before the world went black.

Rin decided that to get a handle on the situation that she'd have to at least open her eyes to get a read on her surroundings. Taking a deep breath, Rin slowly opened both eyes which resulted in her figuring out why she was so warm. She was wrapped in something white, soft and fluffy. Rin thought maybe she'd appreciate it more if she wasn't a fugitive that had just been captured. As she looked around, she noticed she was trailing behind the man from before, the  _demon_ , she was trying to escape. Rin stretched her toes to see if she could drag the ground but all she felt was air.

Rin briefly entertained the idea of struggling against her bindings, of trying to escape the demon but thought better of it, 'It didn't take him much effort to find and catch me the first time around so what's the point? Where can I go now that he wouldn't be able to track me? worse, if he let me get away, I could lead him to Kagome and Sango,' she shivered at the thought. She came to the decision that if she were to be sold but her friends, no her sisters, would be safe then it would be worth it. Yes, she'd be sad to never see them again and have them wonder what happened to her, but she would be happy they were not in immediate danger. She shrugged as best she could in her shoulder to toes wrap and waited to see where she'd end up.

Not long after, Rin recognized the squat grey building looming in the distance as she and her travel partner cleared the outer tree line and stopped in the parking lot. Before she could wonder why they'd stopped, the roar of a motorcycle seemed to draw closer. A man with long white hair and red tips pulled into the lot and parked his red and black motorcycle just as a sleek dark purple sports car parked right next to it. As she watched the man dismount from his bike, she could only hope that Kagome and Sango were safe while she faced an uncertain future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dragon now has a scar. I think he's still sexy and now more dangerous. Working on the next chapter. It's taking a while


	3. Licence and Registration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest: I don't think this is my best chapter but it gets the story moving forward so I'll accept that. At least I hope it moves forward

For Youkai, marking property comes in many forms and holds lots of meanings. Scent marking is one, of many, popular forms when it comes to owning humans; which, as the name suggests, leaves the scent of the Youkai behind to let other Youkai know that that specific human is off limits. Branding is also a form of marking but has fallen from popularity in recent years due to how easily it can be ignored once the barer of the brand escapes and gets reclaimed by another Youkai. The most popular is biting on the right side of the neck to mark; it also leaves behind the scent of the Youkai and gives the Youkai a binding connection to the human who bares the mark. The connection allows the Youkai to constantly sense the barer no matter the distance; the connection gets stronger the closer the Youkai is to the one marked. Although, this mark is usually on the neck so as not to be covered, the placement can vary but is always on the right side of the body. The left side is used to demonstrate not only complete ownership but also a sort of marriage.

Scent marking must be refreshed every three to six months depending on the Youkai’s strength; it could involve sexual and/or just naked encounters. Bite marks are permanent and extend the lives of humans as they are linked into the Youkai’s life force. Therefore, if the Youkai should die after the extension of the human life beyond one hundred years, the human will die shortly thereafter. Only the initial bite makes the claim; any bites thereafter are preferential to the Youkai as quite a few enjoy biting. The mark left behind by the initial claiming bite also varies depending on Youkai type. Bite marks can be given, either during sex or without sex, at any point during the ownership of humans after being legally obtained from clinics and signing the proper documentation. Unclaimed, purchased humans can be resold to settle differences or for continued profit. Although female Youkai hold position above humans, they still rank below the males of their species and can be owned as property. Females can be traded, married off and sold to other Youkai to settle disputes or form alliances.  

* * *

Sesshomaru felt the moment she returned to consciousness when she tried to stretch her body as he slowly walked back towards the clinic. He listened as her heartbeat quickened when she realized that the situation was no longer in her favor. He smirked when her heartbeat settled into a normal rhythm and her body went limp as she accepted her fate, ‘Smart girl, although you will find that relief short lived.’ As he broke the tree line around the large parking lot behind the clinic, Sesshomaru watched his brother pull into a parking space and dismount his bike. The burnished amber eyes of his younger half brother met his own molten gold gaze just before they slid to the girl hovering slightly behind his right shoulder due to his use of mokomoko. He felt her stiffen again as she met Inuyasha’s gaze, “Pay her no mind. Have you acquired the other females?”

            “No!”

            “Yes.”

He didn’t expect her voice to be so alluringly light. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha’s eyes flicked towards the female again as she spoke and started to struggle. Sesshomaru ignored her as Miroku exited the car with a lop-sided grin on his face, “When this is over, I’m keeping one. She’s cute,” he stated excitedly. Sesshomaru just lifted an eyebrow as the female behind him seemed to struggle harder, “Release us. We don’t belong here,” she grunted. Sesshomaru turned his body partly to face her as if intending to continue the argument, but ignoring her, decided that the situation inside the clinic was more pressing, “Either bring the females inside with us or leave them in the car. The situation will not resolve itself.”

            “So, are you putting her in the car with the others?”

            “I am not. The girl stays with me.”

Sesshomaru watched as the two other males exchanged looks before Miroku looked at him with a smirk, “Fine, I’m taking my female inside as well.” Sesshomaru just turned towards the building and entered through the demolished front door just as the car door opened. He didn’t wait around to hear the ensuing word exchange although his hearing was crisp enough that he heard it anyway, “Release us, asshole. We are human beings, not cattle to be sold and traded at your leisure.” Sesshomaru’s shoes crunched over the shattered glass as Miroku and Inuyasha forced the females into the building ahead of them.

            “Rin?! I thought you got away,” the blue-eyed female stated in shock.

            “Kagome? Sango? I thought you both got away. You aren’t supposed to be here, neither of you.”

“Isn’t this a touching reunion? Too bad we couldn’t skip it. All three of you shut up, this isn’t the time,” Inuyasha growled. The female with the chestnut brown hair tipped her chin up as she sucked in a breath to retort until Miroku clamped a hand over her mouth, forever the peacekeeper, “Now is not the time,” he said with a pointed look to Inuyasha who just crossed his arms. Sesshomaru grunted his disapproval before he continued deeper into the clinic. The reception desk was located just before the doors to the back of the clinic. The dark wood stood out against the pristine white of the walls. The male receptionist he found behind the desk and to the left: his neck broken and insides on display. Miroku whistled, “Shit, he must’ve been really pissed to do this.”

Sesshomaru proceeded through the back doors and into the heart of all the carnage. The bodies of the staff lay all over, some whole and others in pieces. The small female in his hold gagged as he stepped over the twisted remains of a female staff member, his foot squishing her intestines. The area where all collected females fanned out in many different hallways. The East Wing of the clinic housed the rooms where the females would be bathed and dressed for advertising, the West Wing is where they would be taken for exams, and the North Wing would house the sleeping quarters of females awaiting sale. Sesshomaru frowned as he removed his Tenseiga from its sheath. Raising the blade, he swung down in wide arc; the shocked gasps of the females behind him.

As the dead staff pulled themselves together, Sesshomaru ordered them all to get the place back into working order; some grumbled and others rushed to do as he said. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and Miroku, “Leave the females here. We will find the male responsible before he does more damage.” As Sesshomaru lowered the small female to the blood-stained floor, he tried not to examine too closely his reluctance to let her go. He watched her run to the others where they collapsed by the doors, “Don’t let them escape this time or your first death will seem like a mercy when I am through with you,” he growled at a passing female nurse. He watched her pale before going through the doors to the West Wing.

Searching through rooms would just be a waste of time as far as Sesshomaru thought as he stood in the center hallway that branched off in more directions and stairs leading down at the end of the hall. With his eyes closed, he concentrated on sending out his Youki to find his quarry faster. He found the male in the last room on this floor at the end of the hallway and knew the moment the male sensed him. Sesshomaru spun out of the way and parried the swung designed to cleave him in half. The male moved left in a feint which gave Sesshomaru the chance to see the male was swinging at him with a dragon insignia, double sided war axe. Only one clan in this region still fought with that kind of weapon.

This man was from the dragon clan that bordered his father’s land. From the precision of his attacks, Sesshomaru could guess he was also of high status in his father’s army. The sting of a glancing blow across the cheek brought Sesshomaru’s mind back to the fight as the other male buried the axe in the wall to the right of Sesshomaru’s head, “Why do you stand in my way, young Lord?” he asked as his chest expanded in exasperation. Sesshomaru frowned, “What could be so important—” he was interrupted by a high-pitched keening wail. The dragon whirled around down the hall and disappeared into the room he’d been in when Sesshomaru found him.

            “What the hell was that about?”

            “Wasn’t that Warlord Kiel, Commander General of your father’s army?”

Sesshomaru ignored them as he followed the male down the hall. When he reached the open door of the exam room, he stopped short of entering. On one of the exam beds was a female clutching at her middle, the clinic gown drawn up to her hips and her vagina on display. Two more females sat cuddled together in the back corner of the room. Warlord Kiel stood by her side holding her smaller hand in his own, “What the hell is going on in here?” Inuyasha asked from behind Sesshomaru’s shoulder as he tried to squeeze around his brother.

“Those idiot headhunters need to learn to check for marks!” the Warlord growled out while steam released from his nostrils. This was an argument Sesshomaru had heard his father discuss with the special council numerous times, but with the hunters being little more than mindless drones to collect females, he didn’t think the situation would be rectified any time soon. Sesshomaru swung his gaze around the room as the female finally registered more males in the room. She struggled through the pain to cover her exposed skin, “My Lord . . . what is happening . . . to me?” Sesshomaru’s gaze settled on Miroku, “I will oversee that the clinic is running as it should. You and Inuyasha will make sure the females collected this morning are processed and registered.”

When they left the room, Sesshomaru turned back to Kiel, “I will send a nurse. She may be able to stop her body from expelling the rest of your clutch,” he stated as he left the room. Sesshomaru grabbed a nurse and sent her in the direction of Kiel while he headed into the main office. As he settled behind the redwood desk, Sesshomaru thought of the fragility of breeding with humans. He let out a deep sigh as he brushed clawed fingers through the silver strands of his hair. Inuyasha came in and sat in one of the vacant chairs facing the desk, “That was anticlimactic. What was up with that female?”

            “She is carrying a clutch of eggs. It is still early enough that she isn’t showing but my guess is that the headhunters caused them all to crack. Her body is expelling them.”

            “I thought it was rare for humans to even have the amount of calcium to even produce shelled eggs,” Miroku said as he came in and flopped into the last available chair.

* * *

Kagome sat in her clinic issued gown after having been ripped away from her sisters, stripped and bathed, poked and prodded. The activity of the day was starting to wear on her as she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest on the exam table, her head rolling on her shoulders, ‘How can I be tired in a place like this? I’ve spent my entire existence trying to avoid places like these and now I’m falling asleep . . .’ she thought as she slumped against the wall. After what felt like less than five minutes, she was jolted awake by a nurse pulling her ankles into the stirrups at the foot of the table, “As long as you cooperate, this won’t take long.” Kagome tugged against the nurse’s hold on her, “No, let me go! There’s no reason for you to be down there.”

Adrenaline flowed hard through Kagome as she fought against the nurse, “Get away from me!” Without thinking, Kagome grabbed the front of the nurse’s uniform and flipped her over the bed to the other side of the room. She then ran for the door where she stopped cold; burnished amber glared into her own cerulean blue, ‘The man from before?!’ Kagome back away from the male as he crowded into her space, “Second escape attempt in nearly the same day being that it’s after midnight.” She gasped as he leaned into her and inhaled, “Finish the exam then get out; strap her to the bed if you have to.” Kagome stared at the male in shock as he settled onto a chair behind the nurse, ‘What the fuck?’

* * *

 Sango stared at the blank white walls of the room she was in as she wrung her fingers in front of her. Worried about her sisters, the other girls they came in with and herself, it was a wonder she wasn’t wearing a hole in the floor with her pacing. She dropped her hands to her sides, ‘Today was seriously fucked up.’ She sat up on the exam table and swung her legs, “I don’t know how today went so wrong and I have no idea how to fix this.” Sango swung off the bed as she pulled the thick mane of her chestnut hair over her shoulder and started braiding, “We’ll be here as long as no one comes to . . . take us away. That should give us time to formulate some type of plan to break out of here, right?”

Sango twirled her finished braid around her fingers as she thought about the parts of the clinic she had seen, “The front door won’t be an option next time. We only got out because that guy went crazy and blew the place up. That won’t work twice. And next time, we really have to find a way to leave no trace.” She was so focused she almost walked into the door as it swung inward to reveal the male from her escape attempt before, “You’re looking better and a lot less clothed.” Sango stepped back away from him as he grinned at her while closing the door behind him, “You can’t be in here. I don’t know much but I know you can’t be in here and you can’t touch me.”

 He only laughed as he leaned against the doorframe, “You really don’t know much. I can be in here because I’m a prospective buyer and there is a limit to how much I can touch you. Meaning, if I don’t penetrate you, I can touch you as much as I want.” As he pushed away from the door, Sango moved back until the exam table was between them. As she looked him over, she remembered that she had somehow lost control of her body. She quickly covered her eyes and spun away from him, ‘Now I’m standing in a corner with my back to some disgusting perv . . . just great.’

* * *

Rin jerked against the blue restraints crisscrossing over her torso, wrists and ankles. After all the invasive exams and tests, they could have just released her, “If that nurse didn’t want to get kicked, he shouldn’t have been near my feet,” she grumbled out loud. Rin sagged into the restraints, ‘Locked in an empty room with nothing but my thoughts. Damn it!’ Rin frowned as her eyes started to blur just as the first tear spilled down her cheek. She bit her lip to keep any of the sobs from being heard, ‘I’m going to lose them and then I’ll be alone again. I thought I was ok with that when he caught me but I’m not. I don’t want to be alone.’

Rin tugged and twisted at her restraints trying to wrench her arms and legs free while quiet sobs slipped from her lips. She stopped when her skin felt rubbed raw under where the straps encountered her skin, ‘What am I doing? I’m sitting here feeling sorry for myself. I can’t let this one moment be the end,’ she thought as she stared up at the blank white ceiling above her, “This will not be the moment I give up. I will come through this and I will get away from whatever situation I happen to fall into. I will save myself and my sisters.” Although she couldn’t wipe the drying tears from her face, she refused to add more tracks. Rin closed her eyes, tired after the events of the day and the tears she’d cried. ‘One day . . .’

* * *

 Mioku stared at the female standing in the corner of the room, a smirk spreading over his lips, ‘She’s wearing only a clinic gown and facing a corner.’ He moved close enough to trace her figure with his hands and paused over her hips. He pressed his body tight to her and buried his nose in her hair, “You smell really good and I don’t think it’s the soap they used to wash you.” He felt her body tense up as he gripped her braid to tilt her head back so that he’d have more access to her neck. Miroku pressed his lips against her jugular as he used his free hand to circle her waist until an elbow jammed into his ribs. He stepped back rubbing the sore spot on his side, “What the hell was that?”

            “You keep your hands off me, demon!”

            “Feisty, I like that. What is your name?”

Miroku laughed when she just gave him an incredulous look, “I can always just look in your file, but I thought you’d want to tell me yourself.” He choked out another laugh as she crossed her arms. He nodded as he straightened his shirt and readjusted his pants as he left her alone in the room. Miroku leaned against the closed door holding his breath so that he could hold her scent in his lungs for that much longer. After a forced exhale, Miroku headed to the main office once more. Sesshomaru looked up as he entered, “I don’t think it would be good for _me or her_ if I were to take her home. I want to cherish her, and I want to hurt her.”

Miroku flopped into the chair with a sigh and propped his legs up on the desk with his arms tucked behind his head, “She smells so good, though. I can’t wait to have those thighs wrapped around my waist. I wonder if I’ll even fit inside her, she’s so small." He chuckled, "Speaking of small, the human you came in with was very small. You’d tear—” Miroku groaned as Sesshomaru knocked him across the head, “I’m just telling you the truth. She maybe comes up to your nipples, if that. Besides, I know you want her.” Miroku dodged the next hit as he dropped out of the chair, “To be honest though, I don't care either way as long as she comes home with me.”

* * *

Sesshomaru steepled his fingers in front of him as he contemplated Miroku’s words. Even sitting in the main office, he could still pick up her delectable honey and vanilla scent clinging to mokomoko while also circulating through the air filtration system. He did want the small human female, wanted her bent over the desk in front of him. He could almost picture what her lips would look like wrapped around his cock as he nearly choked her with it and instantly got hard. He readjusted his pants, frowning, ‘I am not a horny pup. I can control my own reactions.’ He tried to turn his thoughts away from how her wet cunt would taste as she writhed on his tongue while he brought her to the brink of climax. Sesshomaru growled softly as he tried to force his thoughts away from the female, “Miroku, why don’t you go entertain yourself choosing the right set for the advertising shoots?”

Sesshomaru bared his fangs at the empty room as he was never one to deny himself anything. He wanted that female and so he would have her. Legally, he couldn’t penetrate or physically damage her, but there was nothing that said he couldn’t use her mouth. He reached over to the phone on the left corner of the desk and called the nurses’ station, “Hello, nurses’ station,” the high nasal voice said on the other end. Sesshomaru licked his lips slowly, “Bring the female Rin to me in the main office and see that we are not disturbed,” he ordered then hung up. When the door to the office opened, Sesshomaru raised his nose as he scented honey and vanilla tinged with the sharp bite of fear.

* * *

Rin wasn’t sure why she’d been brought to the main office but once the door opened, she spotted the man that had knocked her out. She didn’t want to be afraid but being alone with any man wasn’t something she found particularly cheerful. The nurse shoved her over the threshold and shut the door; Rin leaned against her only exit point, “Female, come here.” Rin frowned, ‘What does he want with me? Are his eyes always that dark?’ Rin shook her head in the negative and leaned harder against the door, “Rin, come.” The way his lips formed her name and the sound of it rolling off his tongue made Rin’s stomach twist, ‘What the hell? He may be utterly gorgeous and have a totally sexy voice but he’s still a demon. Dangerous.’

When he stood from behind the desk, Rin gasped as he slowly approached her, “When you are ordered to do something, it is expected that you do it,” he growled down at her. Rin craned her neck up to meet his gaze, “I don’t have to listen to you. Demons that run the clinics have no real power or social standing. Why, I dare say they are almost as low as us humans,” she said with all the snark she could muster. She wasn’t expecting him to bare his fangs in a grin that could be called anything but friendly, “I am an Inu Daiyōkai Lord, human, and you will do as I say,” he stated with a deeper growl than before. Rin paled as she never thought she’d encounter a demon from the top of the hierarchy.

Rin groaned out in slight discomfort as he clamped a hand over her wrist and dragged her towards the desk. She squeaked out in surprise when he lifted her onto the desk and forced her to lie flat on her back, “Do not move, human.” Rin trembled as he moved from her left towards the end of the desk where she pressed her legs closed as tightly as she could. The golden hue of his eyes had gotten even darker than when she’d first walked in and the slits of his pupils narrowed even more, “No, please don’t. Please, I’m . . . I apologize if I offended you.”

            “Quiet, female. You only show this Sesshomaru deference to try and delay my actions. You will be wrong to think you could stop me.”

Rin sat up on the desk and moved to the edge of the wood as he started to remove the sash around his waist and his armor. As she looked more closely at his clothing, Rin could have slapped herself for being so foolish. Although no one dressed like that any longer except for social events, his clothing denoted his high-born status, ‘You idiot, how could you have not noticed before?’ Rin felt the prick of tears and angrily swiped at her eyes, ‘I won’t cry,’ she thought stubbornly. She screamed and kicked at him as he grabbed for her ankles, but he still managed to pull her to the end of the desk. He positioned her before the chair where he sat; her clinic gown having bunched at her hips during the struggle.

Rin twisted, turned and struggled in his hold until he nipped her calf, the sting shocking her enough to halt her movements. When he opened her legs, Rin used the hem of her gown to cover her exposed vagina, “Bad dog, that isn’t for you.” He only narrowed his eyes as he pulled her further towards him. Rin used one hand to reach for the other side of the desk to hold herself up while keeping her other hand guarding her privates. Rin could feel the edge of the desk digging into her ass from being so far over the edge; another tug and she’d be in his lap. Rin cried out as he brushed aside her meager attempts at blocking him and pressed his nose into her naked groin.

His growl vibrated against her lower lips, the scrap of his claws as he spread her open and the feather light touch of his lips served to make Rin blush, ‘This is so wrong and embarrassing. What is he doing to me?!’ No one had ever done this to her and even all the conversations with the other girls, there had been no mention of this happening. Rin grasped the silver threads of his hair as he sealed his mouth over her clit and began to flick his tongue against her. Rin’s grip on his hair tightened as she fought to force him away and drag him closer simultaneously.

Her voice was breathy as she tried to call out for him to stop, as his tongue flicked against her with alternating strong and light strokes. Broad strokes with the flat of his tongue made her draw her legs up while short strokes with the tip of his tongue made her back arch; every movement of her body a wish to get away and get closer. The feeling of something in the pit of her stomach, a tightening in her groin had Rin fighting to free herself from the InuYoukai between her legs. She pulled at his hair hard enough to dislodge a few strands but still he didn’t let up; instead, he growled and pinned her arms to the desk as he continued.

She was moaning loudly as she pushed against his shoulders with her feet, the shake in her legs making them unsteady. She screamed as she came apart under his tongue as he thrust it in as far as it would go into her virgin passage. When he released her hands, Rin covered her face so she wouldn’t have to face him as he continued to lick her clean. Her body still jerked with the aftershocks of her climax when she felt him shift from between her legs.

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked down at the prone form of the female Rin as he smeared his thumb through the remaining wetness on his chin and rubbed it on his eager tongue, ‘Rin, you will belong only to me. This Sesshomaru will never allow another male to have you. You are mine!’ Sesshomaru growled at the thought of another male tasting between Rin’s thighs, as the rules of the clinic allowed, fucking her and bringing her to climax; the fierceness of that growl caused the female on the desk to finally look at him. He gripped her chin as she sat up, “You will never know another male’s touch. You will belong only to me,” he snarled at her. The lust drunk look that dulled her eyes vanished quickly to be replaced by fear.

His vision clouded in a red haze as he yanked her off the desk and forced her to her knees before him. She gave a shocked cry when he wrapped one hand around her throat as he pressed his exposed cock against her lips, “Open. Now.” He watched her eyes widen as she took in his length and girth before slowly opening her mouth. Sesshomaru forced his cock in until she started to gag and placed her hands against his thighs, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she looked up at him; her eyes pleading with him as his cock stretched her mouth. It almost made him cum prematurely, and he was so hard already he knew he wouldn’t last very long like this, ‘Next time,’ he thought as he grabbed a handful of her hair to start dragging her up and down his cock.

Even without the exams, he could tell she was a virgin. She had no idea what to do with her jaw or how to massage him with her tongue. She coughed and sputtered around him as he held her head still and simply fucked her mouth. Sesshomaru groaned as the tightening in his balls warned of his impending release. He thrust his hips faster until he buried half his length down Rin’s throat, listening to her choke as he released the first of many thick ropes of cum. Sesshomaru slowly removed himself from her mouth, the red haze slowly draining from his vision. A glob of cum dribbled down from the corners of her mouth, marking her with his scent, as she dry heaved as if trying to purge his seed from her belly, ‘There are countless females that would kill to garner my attention. She should be grateful she was chosen.’

Sesshomaru dragged Rin into his lap and pressed his nose into her neck. He would make sure she would belong only to himself. The slight burn of his fangs elongating in his mouth as he readied himself to bite her was interrupted by one of the nurses, “Lord Sesshomaru, I must insist that you return the female to her room. She must be bathed again,” she said hastily. The red haze lifted from Sesshomaru’s gaze as he pushed Rin away from his mouth, “There is no need. Bring this Sesshomaru the registration and licensing papers. She will be coming with me.”

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the main office to find Sesshomaru with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. The soft growls of satisfaction stopped for just a moment as Inuyasha cleared his throat, “What do you want, Inuyasha?” The soft gasp followed by a thud from under the desk wasn’t really a surprise as Inuyasha gave his brother a knowing smirk after glancing down at the scratch marks on his own wrists, “The nurses didn’t want to come in here so they gave me the registration form you requested. Don’t get up, don’t want to see your junk waving around,” Inuyasha grumbled as he tossed the form on the desk. As he watched Sesshomaru reach forward to grab the papers, he saw how his other hand snaked out to pull whoever it was under the desk back towards him, “I wasn’t going to get up. I’ve received the papers, now get out,” he said through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha laughed as he backed out the door while Sesshomaru slumped in his chair, his head falling back as his eyes closed. He walked into Miroku just as he shut the door, “I wouldn’t go in there unless you want to watch him get his dick sucked by the female he brought in today. He’s going to keep her.” Miroku’s eyebrows went up ever so slightly then he smirked, “It might do him some good to loosen up or he’ll just be the same.” Inuyasha and Miroku laughed as Inuyasha shook his head, “He will never change.” Miroku nodded as he turned towards the front lobby, “I’ve already turned in my registration forms. Time to get the licensing scans done so it’s all on record. I just know she’s going to give me trouble.” Inuyasha watched the other male disappear down the hall then headed to the nurses’ station to collect his own registration forms.

* * *

Two hours later, Rin, Sango and Kagome stood together in solidarity after being washed then dressed, having their fingerprints registered, and a small sample of blood taken for the licensing scan. Sango stood slightly in front of the other girls, taking up the role of protector as she did when they travelled with the others. The black pleated mid-length skirt she wore with the dark purple trim complemented the white silk shirt she wore. Her hair had been swept up into a sophisticated but messy bun atop her head. The black six-inch stiletto heels were going to take some practice as she was used to wearing either no shoes or flats, ‘At least the heel can be used as an impromptu weapon, when needed.’

She frowned as she looked over Kagome’s blood red crotch length dress. Her eyes drifted to the black flats she wore and back up to the simple ponytail she wore. She turned to Rin next; the soft ringlets in her hair, the pressed white shirt tucked into the deep red floral print of her high waisted skirt matched the print on the male’s kimono standing at the reception desk. Her simple black kitten heeled sandals completed her look. Sango shifted her weight carefully from her left to her right as she reached forward to grasp her sisters’ hands, “I am so sorry, as the oldest, I feel like I failed to protect you both,” she whispered as tears gathered at the edges of her eyes, “I don’t know what the future holds, but I’m glad that at least I still have the two of you.”

The three women embraced, holding onto each other tightly. Sango leaned back and stared into the faces of the people who mattered the most to her the world, “I love you both, so much. I don’t know where I’d be without you both in my life.” Rin gave a sad laugh as she kissed Sango’s cheek and brushed a few strands of hair from her wet cheek, “I don’t think we would’ve made it without you either.” Sango held tightly to her sisters’ hands as she smiled through her tears. Sango angrily wiped the wetness from her face as she felt large hands circle her waist, “It is time to go, dear Sango.” Sango stared into the faces of her sisters’ then around the clinic before landing on the male holding her. She closed her eyes as she dropped her sisters’ hands and turned towards the exit and her future.


End file.
